Untitled
by trialanderrorterror
Summary: Continuation to Obvious. Klavier and Ema broke up, Ema's moving out of her old apartment, Klavier is still attempting to talk to Ema. New revelations on Kristoph's past and a love child? Will Ema and Klavier get back together? Or is there another woman?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! The terror is back! \:D/ sorry that I haven't posted in soooo long but here it is! I know it's a little short but I hope you enjoy it! R&R please! :D A continuation of my previous fic "Obvious"

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

~trialanderrorterror

* * *

Chapter One

I sat in the middle of my messy apartment with a bunch of boxes splayed all around me.

I was fixing up my place, packing up everything since I was moving. Ever since Lana married Jake last year she handed me the keys to her old house but I only really considered moving now.

Rummaging through the boxes looking if I really needed all this junk that I left here in this small claustrophobic apartment. Some I needed but other I just threw away. I was almost done packing my 3rd box until I was going to put the final item into it.

A small white wooden chest with engraved words on top of it. "Meine Liebe" carved in beautiful script. Those words… so familiar and yet so frightening. She clenched the small golden pendant with an "E" on it, for Ema, took a deep breath and opened the box slowly.

In it were several pictures, of a tall tan man with long golden locks and a crimson suit, and next him was her, small and petite next to him, her bubble gum glasses on top of her head and her chocolate brown hair tied up in its usual style. There were hundreds of pictures of them, some he was carrying her bridal style, some she was hugging his torso tightly, some they just stood bridal style. In all different locations, like the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre and even in Berlin and Frankfurt where we bumped into Mr. Edgeworth with a tall lady with ice blue hair next to him. Klavier recognized her right away as Franziska von Karma oh, I mean Franziska von Karma- Edgeworth. And some pictures were even taken in Criminal Affairs when he would visit her during work, which would be everyday. But there was one picture that stood out it was on the day of Lana's wedding, she was wearing a flowing A-line lavender dress that went up to just above her feet moments after she caught her sister's bouquet, and he took her into a long passionate kiss, while looking incredibly handsome in his coal black suit, as the selected photographers camera's flashed. When all that happened, she was imagining her own fairy tale wedding.

But, unfortunately that fairy tale wedding would have to wait. Since her relationship ended only last week. When she was walking to the restaurant they planned to have dinner in I caught him making out with this _other_ girl in the alley across the street from the restaurant. It was terrible…

* * *

I unconsciously started yelling, "YOU BASTARD!"

Klavier looked up from the girl and I ran away as fast as I could, "Meine Liebe!" he shouted again and again but I didn't stop. I just ran until I felt his strong hand on my arm causing me to stop or else I'll injure my self. I turned to him struggling to escape from his tight grip but I didn't work, his just held on tighter, "Ema I can explain…"

"Leave me alone!" I said to his face and then finally loosened his grip. He knew when to back off, knowing me. And I pulled my hand away and called for a taxi.

Klavier looked at me with a sad expression, but I didn't believe him. I believed that there was a hidden happiness that we weren't together any longer. I mean why else would he do that? I waited to see if his motorcycle following the taxi, but nothing.

_I knew it. _He was tired of me.

* * *

I closed the chest, packed it up and sealed my third box. There was still a long way to go. But I didn't have time to continue since I had work soon. I got up and got ready. I took my bag and several bags of snackoos with me. Walking to Criminal Affairs made me think. When I move getting to work would be so much easier. It would only be a couple of blocks away and I could even leave later.

I thought of going in and laying my files on my desk. Gumshoe ranting me on my paper work and getting letters from Lana to meet for lunch or dinner. Come to think of it, Klavier has been ignoring Criminal Affairs for a while. I get that it might be awkward to see me again but doesn't he have business here as well? Oh well, why should I care!? I reached Criminal Affairs, punched in and walked into the office.

I sat down on my desk and before I could even grab the scissors to open my snackoos there was a tall lanky looking man infront of me. He had freckles all over his face and had red hair and big gray eyes.

"Detective Skye?" he said, his voice a little flat.

"Yes?"

"My name is Jay." He said holding out his hand so I could shake it. "I'm the new assistant of Prosecutor Gavin."

"Well, nice to meet you."

"Prosecutor Gavin sent me here to get the files on his upcoming case."

"Oh, right." I opened up my file cabinet and grabbed a thick folder with the information on a murder. Klavier was the prosecutor of course. He'd be going against Apollo once again. "Here you are."

"Thank you Ms. Skye." He turned and was just about to open the door, but then he turned around and took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to me. "I almost forgot to deliver this."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day Detective Skye." He said as he excited her office."

As the door shut, she stared at the envelope, there was no name or sender but there was an "E" in the corner of the envelope. Meaning that it was from Klavier, given to Ema. He told her when they were still together that he bought a special stationary just for her. I didn't believe him but that glimmerous fop was right. I opened it to see one page and a hand-written message.

It said…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Ema I can explain everything if you just give me a chance. Please, come to my office this Friday after work and we can talk about this. You're still Meine Liebe and I don't want that to change. Come and you'll see. _

_Klavier Gavin_

I read it over and over again. My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do, should I write back? Should I go? Should I ignore it?

And just as I was about to rip the piece of paper to shreds, I hear a knock on my door.

"Hey pal, phone call for ya. Prosecutor Marshall."

I opened the door and headed for the phone just outside Gumshoe's office and sighed.

"Sis?"

"Ema!" Lana's voice, excited, "My gosh! It's good to be back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too sis. How was Spain?"

"It was okay. I wasn't able to enjoy it that much. All that work! It stinks."

I laughed quietly and smiled. Lana had been away on a conference of prosecutors in Spain. She was there for two weeks and just came home yesterday. "Well, the important thing is that your home."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey are you free for lunch?"

"Yeah. My loads been pretty light."

"That's the advantage on having your boss as your boyfriend."

My heart fell and a single tear ran down my cheek. "Sure it is sis." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay. At our favorite place, 12 O' clock sharp."

"Sure thing sis. Bye."

"Bye Ema."

I put the phone down and headed back to my office. The letter was still on my desk, the words staring right at me. I pulled the calendar from my desk drawer and stared at the date today. It was only Tuesday, I still had time to decide.

"Howdy bambina!"

I looked up to see a tall man, his face had a slight beard he had dark brown hair that went to just below his shoulders. You couldn't see his eyes because it was covered by a cowboy hat.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, as I stood up and embraced my 'brother', "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to tell you that, Prosecutor Gavin said I would be in charge of that case for him."

"Oh alright."

"Well, okay bambina, I know that you're having lunch with Lana today. Can you tell her I'll be late tonight?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Alright. See you."

Well now that I don't have anything to investigate, it would be the perfect time to work on that stupid paper work I've been slacking off on.

As I was munching on snackoos while filling in those stupid files that I was too depressed to work on last week because of Gavin.

I put the last word of that stupid file, finished my second bag of snackoos for the day and headed out to see Lana.

* * *

At the restaurant, I spotted Lana in her usual brown suit and skirt her chocolate brown hair, like mine was flowing until just below her shoulders, just like her husband's. And her blood red scarf shot out from her pale skin.

I smiled and headed towards her, "Hey Lana." I said coolly.

"Ema!" she exclaimed, stood up and gave me a tight hug. When she released me we sat down and ordered. "So Ema, how's the packing going?"

"Pretty good. I just finished my third box this morning. I've still got a lot to go. And what about you? How's the new house?"

"Amazing! Jake really pulled through. I know he told me not to expect anything but, and I didn't knowing Jake's salary, but when I saw the house I was just speechless."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah. I guess so."

For a moment things were silent, I played with some of my utensils while Lana sipped her water leaving the glass almost half empty.

Finally, Lana leaned forward and held my hand tightly looking me in the eye. Our mahogany brown eyes meeting.

"So, do you want to tell me why Gavin wanted Jake to head his investigation instead?"

I looked at her confused that only happened like twenty minutes ago. How could she possibly know that.

"What? I know things. I am after all the head prosecutor."

"But—"

"I received an update on the detectives working for the prosecutors and apparently Gavin filed a request two days ago asking for a replacement of detectives from you to Jake."

"It's complicated to explain Lana…"

"I've got time." She told me, a small smile coming from her face.

"We… broke up…"

"Ema!" she exclaimed, "How could you keep a secret like that?! Oh you poor thing… tell me what happened."

I explained to Lana what happened in the alley and how furious I got, and the letter I received just this morning from Jay.

"Ema, that can't be true. I'm sure Klavier had his reasons."

"What other reasons could he possibly have?! He's sick of me! And to think I…"

"That's not true Ema and you know it! He loves you!"

"Yeah, sure he does." I said sarcastically. My eyes were now red and swollen and my face filled with tears.

"Look Ema, I know you're in doubt right now. But maybe you should pay Klavier a visit."

"But--!"

"Ema, I don't want to fight with you. Please, just think about it."

"Alright. I'll think about it."

Lana then leaned over to me and wiped away some of my tears then soon mouthed a 'thank you'

"Excuse me ladies." We both turned around to see a tall blond waitress, with two plates in hand, "Your food is ready."

She lay the plates down and we started eating.

* * *

"Oh! Where is that duct tape!?" I exclaimed to my self as I continued to clear my things from the now less cluttered apartment.

I finished already five boxes and judging by the look of the place two more boxes ought to do it.

_Hi this is Ema _my answering machine started, _I'm either at work, investigating or munching on snackoos, so leave a message, you know when._

**Beep**

"_Good morning detective Skye, this is Jay, Prosecutor Gavin's assistant, Prosecutor Gavin his requesting a reply of his letter soon. He's looking forward to your visit this Friday need I remind you Detective Skye that Friday is already tomorrow. So please if you can tell us soon. Thank you." _

I completely forgot that tomorrow's Friday! What will I do?! I don't want to face him… not yet. I'm not ready.

I grabbed my phone and the phone book, "Hello Marlit Movers?" I started, "I would like to request a truck. Tomorrow."

* * *

Hey everyone! the terror is back! I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter, sorry if it's a little corny, I wasn't really in the zone writing this. I think you can consider this a filler cuz it sorta is. :D Hope you enjoy anyway!

~trailanderrorterror


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's back guys!? Yeahp! It's me! :D ok... that was really lame. Well, here's the next chapter I'm sorry if it's a little rushed. Ok... really rushed.... ANYWAYYYY, enjoy and a review is always nice :) I have a feeling this story is going to end faster than I thought.

* * *

Chapter Three

It was a long shot that Ema would even reply to the note I sent her. I mean, I couldn't even face her myself when I sent the letter I had to make Jay send it for me. And yet, there I was pacing around my office that Friday night thinking that she would actually come. I know Ema and I know she holds quite the grudge.

I stared down at my extremely expensive coal black leather boots. Until, I heard a knock coming from the door. I looked up, I ran to my stereo blaring out 'Guilty Love' and then rushed to the door.

"Meine Liebe?" I said, well more of shouted as I opened the door.

"Nein Klavier." The voice said, it was a woman, a few years older than me, her eyes were a deep mahogany brown and she had caramel colored haired that was curled to perfection. She had a dainty figure and skin of cream and roses.

"Oh, Maria, please come in." I said as I gestured, her to enter my overly cluttered office.

"So you mean that, that Skye woman did not yet visit?"

"No. Not yet Fräulein, I'm afraid that she might not come."

"Why so?" Maria is German, she isn't that good at speaking English yet. Maria Ferterra. You can say she was Kristoph's 'squeeze' while we lived in Germany. Just about 5 months ago, Kristoph's sentence was given. He was killed with the murder of both Shadi Smith (aka. Zak Gramarye), and Drew Misham. Word was sent to all of the Gavin family and I was the last to talk to him before… well… y'know…

"Ema not exactly the most forgiving person in the world, well, when it comes to me anyway."

"Does this Ema Fräulein have a problem?"

"Just with me." I was so stupid. When Maria called me, saying she was here I scheduled with her the same day I scheduled with Ema, and in almost practically the same place.

"Umm... Klavier?"

"Maria?"

"Since we were interrupted yesterday... I wasn't able to tell you the main news..."

"There was 'main news' Fräulein?"

"Yes, it might shock you a bit..."

I smirked at her with disbelief. "Try me."

She nodded and opened up her freakishly large Gucci purse. She grabbed her wallet, opened it and handed it to me. "Here."

I grabbed the wallet from her and looked through everything. I was quite impressed by her wide collection of credit cards and her hundreds of dollars.

"Look to the left Klavier."

I did what she told me to do and looked to the left where a picture of a young boy. About five years old. He had caramel colored hair and ice blue eyes. There was a smiled plastered in his face and a strange kind of intense look in his eyes.

"Who is this?"

"Jamie. My son."

"Oh I didn't know you got married Fräulein, wow. How old is he?"

"Four and turning 5 this September."

"Wow. Already five years old. Well, that's quite the coincidence. Didn't Kristoph dump you almost the same time..."

I caught her eye and she immediately looked down. NO WAY!

"Maria, you're not telling me that..."

She nodded and gave a nervous grin.

I froze not able to believe what Maria was telling me! I was an uncle and I didn't even know it!

"Unbelievable... Did Krishtoph know?"

She shook her head, "I was too afraid to tell him anything. I was afraid he would shun me away from his life more than he already had. But, then your parents told me that Kristoph was going to die, I got the first ticket to the US to tell him before... but I'm afraid I was too late."

"I'm so sorry Maria.

"It's not your fault Klavier."

______________________________________________________

I was standing in front of the prosecutor's office. Not knowing if I should just head home or go in. But if I did go home, I would spend the rest of the night thinking about that ridiculous letter.

The movers got to my apartment just in time and unloaded all my things in the empty living room. As I opened up the boxes I couldn't focus on anything except that letter that was still in my pocket. It drove me crazy. So I grabbed my bags, my keys and headed for the prosecutor's office.

I glanced at my watch it was 7:30. Klavier had quit work about an hour ago but I had to take the chance. If I was lucky, he might not be here and I could head home and say I tried.

I walked up the familiar hallways to the office door of Klavier. Where I overheard a conversation going on, regardless from the blaring rock music it was quite clear.

"It's not your fault Klavier." That voice, I've never heard it before. I've met all Klavier's friends and I know about all his past girlfriends I even met them when I was in Frankfurt with him. But this, this voice, was unfamiliar but it was easy to note that it was a woman.

"Do my parents know?"

"Yes, they do. And they spoil him quite a lot. They consider him part of the family."

"Wow. My parents finally had what they wished for." I pressed my head against the door to hear a little more than what I already heard. "That you would be part of the family."

My eyes widened, what did this mean? Did it mean that Klavier used to have an affair with someone and they... no... they didn't... he couldn't have...

My tears couldn't hold back any longer. I could feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. This couldn't be happening.

I slammed open the door to reveal myself. But instead I caught them in a hug. They were a little too comfortable for my taste too. I knew that girl. She was the bitch that stole my boyfriend in the first place...

I turned my head to see Ema in the doorway. This was crazy she was here! After I thought she wouldn't even bother too.

* * *

"Ema." I said, I felt so light-hearted, she was here. But then when I saw her swollen red eyes and fresh tears coming from her eyes. I didn't understand it. Why was she crying?

But then I noticed of all positions to catch me in. My hands were coiled around Maria's waist. I let go of Maria and immediately.

"You lied to me... that... that letter... it was all a lie..."

"Ema, it's not what you think." I walked towards her and put my hands on both of her shoulders.

"Really? I think I do." She said, squirming away and then slapping me on my right cheek. Hard. Very Hard.

And she was off, once again. Just like that day in the alley. But this time, I didn't bother to follow her. She wouldn't want anything to do with me anyway.

"It seems I always arrive at the wrong times..."

* * *

"_Excuse me Prosecutor Gavin." _Said Jay from the front desk.

"Ja?"

"_Prosecutor Marshall wants to see you right away." _

I sighed and headed strait for Lana's office. Ema probably told her what happened last night when she went to my office. Or maybe it was just about business. Either way I was nervous for what she would say. I knocked on her door, and turned the knob.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Marshall?" I sounded like a high school student who got in huge trouble.

"Klavier, there's no need for any formalities." Lana said looking at me with a straight face. "I want to talk to you about Ema."

"What about Ema?"

"She told me that you two broke up."

"Well yes..."

"And she also told me that it was because she caught you with someone..."

"But she had it all wrong!"

"Why did she see wrong?"

"No. But who Ema saw wasn't any competition to her love..."

"Then who was she Klavier?"

"She was my sister-in-law..."

"You have another brother aside from Kristoph?"

"No."

"Then how could she be considered your sister-in-law? Last I remember, Kristoph wasn't married."

"He wasn't. But when we still lived in Germany Kristoph got her... well..."

"Oh my."

"And my parents really liked her and hoped that one day that she could join the family. And now that she has Jamie. She's considered as part of the Gavin family."

"That must be what Ema heard yesterday..." Lana was murmuring to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"I didn't hear nothing Lana." I said, what was Lana hiding? "What did Ema hear last night?"

"I knew Ema might've been wrong about what she heard but she seemed pretty sure." Said Lana, "She heard that that girl was your accidental wife or something like that..."

"Ema…" I said scratching my head, my hand closed into a tight fist so tight that my knuckles turned white. And banged it on Lana's desk which made her jump a little. "Doesn't she know I wouldn't do that to her!"

Lana shrugged and smoothened her suit, "You know Ema, she has the strangest conclusions."

"I have to go talk to her." I said.

"Wait!"

I turned to her and looked at her with impatience. I really wanted to talk to her. I really _needed _to talk to her.

She grabbed a pen and a small piece of ripped paper and scribbled something on it.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"Ema's new address. She moved to my old place. But when you get there don't tell her I told you. She'll be furious."

"Danke Lana."

She nodded at me, I knew that expression she was giving me. And I knew it wasn't exactly good. It was sort of worry and agitation with a pinch of hope.

"Good luck."

I ran out the door, went to my hog and headed for Ema's place.

* * *

Ok... well that's it... for now /:) I hope you guys enjoyed! :D The terror will be back soon.

~trialanderrorterror


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOSH! I can't believe I'm finally back! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! My worklaod is so unbelievable. But I finally got this posted up. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter Four

I sat on the couch in the middle of my new living room, a pack of snackoos in my hands, slowly being devoured. I only had about 3 more packets of snackoos left but I didn't want to take the risk of going out to buy more. Klavier could be anywhere with that bitch.

I didn't go to work today, I told Lana to just tell Gumshoe that I was in bed with the flu. Though Lana was reluctant, she did it anyway.

The TV was on to the news, talking about stock markets, murders, and everything else in the world. I was watching intently as they talked about the price rollback, when I heard the doorbell.

I stood up, put on my gray hoodie and some slippers and answered the door.

"Miene Liebe!" It was Klavier, and out of nowhere he just hugged me. Who said he could still do that!?

"Klavier? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? How did you find me?!"

"It's a long story Ema, but please, just let me explain what happened last night." He said to me after I grabbed his arms and forced him to draw back.

"I don't want to hear anything Klavier, you had your chance yesterday and you blew it."

"Ema, please." He begged, practically down on his knees. "One more chance and I'll explain everything."

I was reluctant, but he shot me the ridiculously sympathetic face, which, when we were together I adored so much, and now, I still couldn't stand saying know to that face.

"Fine."

"That woman, she was nobody?"

"Really? Cuz seeing how you hugged her yesterday gave told me otherwise."

"Ok, she is somebody but, she's not who you think she is."

"You wanna be more specific."

"She's Kristoph's ex- girlfriend."

My face froze. Kristoph's ex girlfriend!? Of all people.

"If she was just Kristoph's ex, then what's that I heard about a baby or something?!"

"Kristoph got her…"

"Oh…"

I turned away, I didn't know what to say, I was such an idiot I knew deep down that Klavier would never do that to me but I was just such a stubborn person.

"Klavier…"

"Shh…" he said planting his lips on mine. "I'm sorry Ema. I should've confronted you myself, I shouldn't have sent Jay."

I laughed and rested my head on his chest. "That was really stupid and chicken of you."

I felt his body relaxing and him putting his strong muscular arms around me. "I take it, I'm forgiven then?"

I rolled my eyes, leaned forward and kissed him. "Absolutely."

He smiled and continued to kiss me.

* * *

The next day, I returned to work with a huge smile that shot from ear to ear. I punched in, sat down and opened my first bag of snackoos for the day.

"SKYE!" I heard someone yell, I stood up and looked outside my office to see Detective Gumshoe talking to a familiar petite woman with long brown hair and a bright red scarf around her neck. "You've got a visitor."

"Hi sis!" I said as I got closer opening up my arms to give her a hug.

"Hey!" she said returning the hug. "Can we talk in your office?"

I nodded at her and we headed to my office. She sat on the small wooden stool that she dragged from the corner of my claustrophobic office. Fixed her suit and cleared her throat.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you I saw Klavier this morning."

"Ok, but I don't know how that could be so much news to me. You guys do work in the same place."

"It wasn't just that."

"Then what was it?"

"Well, for one he was on time for work, which is quite a surprise and he had a smile on his face."

"Really now?"

"Mhm. And I was just talking to Gumshoe, he said you were pretty happy today too."

"Yeah I was…"

"Em…?"

"Hm?"

She looked at me, crossed her arms and smirked, "Did something happened?"

"Maybe."

"Em?" Lana's gaze didn't fall.

I blushed, her jaw dropped and she caught me in a bear hug.

"I knew you guys couldn't stay mad at each other for long!"

* * *

Yes, I know I completely blew this chapter but i just wanted to post something! Don't worry, I got part of this story planned out already so you guys better pray for me so I can get the next chapter up and running. See you all soon! (Hopefully)

~terror


End file.
